Of Trees and Frogs
by Avaril
Summary: Galadriel spends sometime with a four year old Elladan, and his Uncle Elros. A very short drabble...PLS READ and REVIEW...


Title: Of Trees and Frogs

Author: Bird

Characters: Elladan, Galadriel, Elrond, Elros, Vardamir

Rating: G

Warnings: Violence Against Fathers and Trees

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING…not even a coupon for free fries…

Note: Created and inspired from the PLOT BUNNY GENERATOR the delightful Zhie created...:D This is a repost…since I realized that there is no way in hell Elros would have known either of the twins…since he had died way before they were born…so there…

Challenge...

Hero - Elladan

Heroine - Galadriel

Token of Love - Frogs

Story Ends when - Elros

Says - AIYA! THAT WAS MY FOOT!

Galadriel's rich laughter rang through the forest as she watched her eldest grandson brandish his sword at the tree. What made it even funnier were Elladan's tiny features screwed up into a very determined and serious expression.

"TAKE THAT, YOU EVIL TREE OF DEATH AND DESPAIR!" He shouted in his high-pitched voice, his chubby little hands gripping the wooden sword tightly. Pausing for a moment to look back at his grandmother, he called out, "Never fear, Fair Maiden! I will NOT let the evil tree get you!"

In an overly dramatic voice, Galadriel called out, "Oh brave Knight!" She pressed the back of her hand against her forehead, faking a swoon. "Please save me!"

Elladan pulled himself up his full three and a half feet, his shoulder length black hair sticking out wildly. The sight of him, with twigs and leaves in his unruly hair was enough to send her back into fits. Motioning for him to come to her, Galadriel held her arms out to him, enfolding him in her long limbs against her breast.

"Oh my sweet, sweet elfling…" She kissed the top of his head, picking out a few sticks and leaves. "I think you have defeated the Tree of Death and Despair." He pulled back from her, a serious expression in his dark eyes.

"Grandmother," he said in very serious matter-of-fact tone. "When a knight saves his fair maiden, she is –supposed- to give him a token of her love…" He tapped his little booted foot expectantly, holding his little hand out palm up, and his little dark eyebrows arched exactly like his father's.

"Oh, my…" She started in mock surprise, pressing her fingertips to her lips. "What on earth can a brave knight like you wish for?"

"Frogs." He stated. Galadriel screwed her mouth shut, trying to hold back from laughing again.

"Frogs?" She asked, a smile peeking at the corners of her mouth.

He nodded his head. "Frogs."

"Well, then…" She paused, her hand reaching behind her and underneath the short log she was sitting on. "I suppose I should give you a frog then." Her long fingers wrapped gently around the slimy creature she found under there. She pulled it up to her lap, holding her other hand under it so that it was cupped between them. "Hold both your hands out, Elladan." He reached out and accepted the frog croaking in protest. Immediately he shoved it in his pocket, a plot forming in his little mind and his little face giving him completely away.

Galadriel made a mental note to remove the frog from his pocket before he found his younger twin. Otherwise, Arwen would later be shrieking for hours.

Elrond chuckled from behind the ancient oak receiving all the abuse. His son and mother-in-law were quite the entertainment for a bored king on a summer's afternoon. Choosing to stay hidden, he rested his back against the tree clutching his sides at the child's attempt to 'save' his grandmother.

Galadriel, finally reining in her mirth, caught a hint of dark hair behind the tree. Not knowing who their hidden audience was, she decided to play a small prank on him. Her eyes sparkling with a mischief usually only seen in the twin, she whispered quietly into Elladan's ear. His large eyes grew the size of saucers as he grinned happily.

The next thing Elrond heard was Elladan's high-pitched voice crying out a battle cry as the elfling rushed toward the tree.

"Die foul orc!" Yelled out the child as he attacked his father.

Galadriel fell off her log laughing as she heard her son-in-law cry out in surprise.

He stumbled from behind the tree to face his hysterical mother-in-law, hopping and clutching his foot. As he tried to glare at Galadriel and Elladan (failing miserably) a flood of memories about his brother Elros rushed forth. One in particular stood out, as it was very similar to this exact situation.

It had been a day much like this one...

I 

"Uncle Rondy!" Vardamir was shouting at Elrond. "Uncle Rondy! You WILL NEVER defeat the Lord of the Balrogs!" The five year old stood on top of the tree stump flapping his arms wildly like wings.

"Vardamir! Don't you know that a Balrog's wings are useless?" Elrond laughed back. The older elf held a small stick in his hand like a sword. "Don't you EVER listen to Erestor's lessons?"

"NO! I HATE lessons! And anyway, /i I i will NEVER need lessons cause /i I i am going to be a wild elf and live in the woods by myself forever!" Vardamir jumped from the stump into a pile of leaves nearby. Grabbing a handful he rubbed them all in his unruly dark hair. Elrond just rolled his eyes.

"Your mother is going to be irritated with you," Elrond chuckled. Mimicking his brother's wife with his hand on his hip, he shook a slender finger at the young boy in mock scolding. Reaching down to pluck a couple leaves from the boy's hair, he caught a glimpse of his brother from the corner of his eye. He knelt down next to Vardamir, pulling the boy's ear to his mouth and pointing out his father to him. With a mischievous twinkle, he whispered to the boy.

"You see that man over there?" The boy nodded. "He is not actually your father, but an Orc...and you are a wild Avari in the woods..." The boy grinned from ear-to-ear at his uncle's pretending.

Elros was walking peacefully, admiring the fall colors. The young King of Numenor, unaware of his older twin whispering conspiratorially to his own firstborn, plucked a red leaf from one of the trees having been touched by the beauty and shape of it.

Vardamir snuck up silently behind his unsuspecting father, his stick-sword clutched tightly in his chubby hand. With the leaves and twigs stuck in his hair, Elrond thought, the child did look quite a bit like a wild elf. He pursed his lips closed to refrain from laughing out loud and shut his eyes as his brother hollered out...

"AIYA! THAT WAS MY FOOT!" /i 


End file.
